


Undress Rehearsal

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bring Back The Porn, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie was always more of a hands on kind of girl when it came to scene rehearsals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Rehearsal

Ashlee covered her face with the palms of her hands as Katie parted her legs. She knew her costar was smirking.

"If my husband finds out about this, I'm saying you tricked me into it," Ashlee blurted out. Katie laughed and Ashlee moved her hands to see the delight on Katie's face.

"If Pete found out, I'll invite him to watch." Katie dimpled as she bent forward and Ashlee saw a flash of pink before she felt Katie flick at her clit. "You know he'd love to see you trembling as I tongue fuck you."

Ashlee shuddered and dropped her hands to tangle them in Katie's hair as Katie pressed her tongue harder against her clit, licking her as if she was some tasty dessert before proceeding to spear her tongue into Ashlee's pussy.

The next time her character had a lesbian storyline in the show, she was going to forgo practicing her scenes with Katie.


End file.
